What a Malfoy Wants, a Malfoy Gets
by sirius in chains
Summary: DISCONTINUED / And Lucius Malfoy wants nothing in life more than his own son.
1. New Beginnings

**What a Malfoy Wants, a Malfoy Gets**

* * *

Lucius had been taking part in this routine now for a number of weeks

Lucius had been taking part in this routine now for a number of weeks. Narcissa was completely oblivious and he worked hard to keep it that way. Every night at dinner, he would prepare an "adult beverage" for both himself and his wife, and he was very careful to add a couple drops of his good pal Severus' most powerful sleeping draught into Narcissa's goblet. After their meal, she would faithfully retire to bed each and every night without complaint and sleep as though in a coma until morning. She had no idea how often her husband was missing from her side.

Draco's door opened silently before Lucius just an inch or so, and he gazed through the crack to peer in at his sleeping son. The room was sweltering hot, just another part of Lucius' plan. It inspired his magnificent offspring to sleep with fewer garments on, and on special occasions Draco even disregarded clothing altogether.

Tonight, the seventeen-year-old boy lay stretched across his bed, on top of his shimmering, gunmetal-grey comforters rather than underneath them. A small smile spread across Lucius' face when he realized that Draco only wore a small pair of crimson boxer-briefs that hugged his framed tightly and showed off everything genetics had blessed him with. The boy's pale chest rose and fell with every deep, subconscious breath he took, fluttering the long blond locks that had fallen across his face.

A shiver overtook Lucius' body, and he felt the all-too familiar pressure begin to build up in his lower regions. He wanted his son so badly – his own son! God, the things he thought about during breakfast, during the work day, during meetings with clients… The fantasies he'd perfected in his mind while watching his son grow up and that beautiful body mature.

And a new plan began to formulate in his mind.

* * *

"Goodnight, Narcissa," he said politely to his wife, kissing her gently on the cheek before she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Lucius. Goodnight, Draco," she added, leaning down to kiss her son lightly on the forehead. Lucius experienced a slight pang of jealousy from the sight, but he deliberately ignored it.

"'Night, Mum," Draco muttered disconnectedly, pushing the remains of his meal around the plate with his fork.

"Draco?" Lucius asked calmly once he'd heard Narcissa close the bedroom door upstairs. He sat across the table from his son, watching him carefully.

"Yes, father?" Draco answered without looking up, now coolly cleaning his fingernails with a prong. Something about his son's attitude problem just multiplied Lucius' lust toward him exponentially.

Lucius shook his head. "Nothing, boy. Don't stay up late." He got up quietly and exited the room, feeling his son's eyes on his back the entire way.

* * *

Lucius paced the master bathroom while the tub filled, his thoughts a cluttered mess in desperate need of straightening. Nothing a hot bath couldn't fix. Even though Narcissa was, as always, dead asleep, he made sure the bathroom door was locked and charmed before shedding his clothing and sliding into the water.

Beneath the thick layer of bubbles that covered the surface like a lavender blanket, Lucius' hand was as hard at work at his mind was. He couldn't help but feel that he could perfect his plan if he was really at the brink of his sexual lust. Narcissa certainly didn't give him bedroom pleasure anymore. Not only did he hardly find himself attracted to women at this point in his life, but she simply felt more like an accessory to him than a mate. Just there when needed to look pretty on his arm out in public. When it came to sex… Well, he wanted his own flesh and blood.

He wanted Draco.

_Well, admitting that was a step in the right direction,_ he thought, groaning quietly as his fingers worked over his sensitive head. But if he was going to chase after Draco – and in chase after, he truly meant capture – there would be no 'halfway.' _It is an all-or-nothing deal_, Lucis agreed with himself. _If I am going to risk bearing the shame of taking my own son, god damn it, I am going to live out every single fantasy I have ever had left unfulfilled._

A slightly sick feeling settled in his stomach, and his hand ceased motion and surfaced to grab a bar of soap.

"Not everything you want in life is morally right," he said out loud. "But a Malfoy always gets what he wants."

* * *

Lucius crept back over to Draco's room and stood outside the door for a moment. He was dressed in a simple black robe over black dress pants a black button-down shirt. Still keeping with the color theme, his black leather boots were flawlessly shined and elevated his heels an inch or so higher. As long as he didn't dwell too long on what he was about to do, Lucius felt quite confident in the outfit he had devised.

This time, he did not open the door quietly. No amount of noise would wake Narcissa up from the amount of potion he'd poured in her drink tonight, and he wanted to see Draco's fully alert face as it comprehended his father's intent.

"D-dad?" Draco stammered in confusion as he emerged from underneath the covers, half naked, clearly having been fast asleep.

"Get out of bed, Draco," Lucius ordered, his deep and commanding voice surprising even himself. "Kneel on the floor."

"Ugh," Draco groaned, collapsing back on the bed. "What the hell are you going on about?"

Lucius slammed the bedroom door behind him, startling his son. "I said, get _out _of bed, Draco, and _kneel on the floor_. Now!"

Still in a sleepy stupor, Draco rolled over and slid off the bed to the floor. He sat back on his ankles and stretched his arms out, yawning loudly. "What's going on?" he asked again, a little bit more alert.

"Why do you get good grades in school, Draco?" Lucius asked quietly, walking towards his son and standing just a foot in front of him.

He paused. "To please you," Draco answered back, confusion still evident in his voice.

"Why do you attend all those dinner parties with your mother and me?" Lucius continued, scrutinizing the boy before him.

"To please you," he repeated automatically. Lucius thought he heard him swallow.

"Why are you on your knees in front of me, right now, Draco?" Lucius asked very slowly, pronouncing each word delicately, taking a deliberate step forward so that Draco's face was only inches away from the buckle of his father's belt. He saw Draco's muscles stiffen as he finally understood Lucius' objective.

"_What the hell are you thinking_?" Draco hissed, throwing himself backwards and struggling to his feet. He pressed his back against the wall, looking longingly at his wand where it lay on his dresser across the room. "Have you gone absolutely _fucking_ mad?"

"You won't talk to me like that ever again, Draco," Lucius interrupted him authoritatively. "I never want to hear words like that coming from your mouth. In fact, for now…" A swift flick of his wand. "I don't want to hear _any _words coming out of your mouth."

Draco dropped back down to his knees in alarm, hands flying automatically up to his mouth as he found it suddenly quite full. A large black rubber ball fitted itself tightly between his jaws, straps extending from either side of it and securing together seamlessly behind his head. A flood of angry noises escaped him as he clawed at his own face, muffled brilliantly by the gag.

"Sometimes," Lucius said quietly, coming over to his son and capturing his wrists in a steel grip. "Though it pains me more than anything to admit it…Those Muggles have it right. Their toys can be so much fun."

"_Mmm_!" Draco shot back, his grey eyes – a mirror image of his father's – narrowed into angry slits. His pale skin seemed unnaturally colorless all of a sudden, and Lucius worried that Draco might vomit out of fear and choke because of the gag.

"Relax, boy," he crooned, shifting to take both of Draco's wrists in one hand so he could use the other to gently stroke his son's hair. He could feel Draco's body shaking ever so gently in his grasp; whether it was out of fear or anger, he couldn't be sure yet.

He let go briefly to grab his wand, uttering a spell Draco had never heard. The boy unexpectedly felt his arms pulled taut behind his back where they were secured by a piece of flawless black cord, conjured by his father out of thin air. Draco let out a hopeless moan, so desperate that it sent pleasant shivers up and down Lucius' spine.

"Are you listening carefully to me, Draco?" Lucius asked gently, taking hold of his son's chin and tilting the boy's face up. "As of now, you have a new place in life. You exist solely to serve me and to fulfill my pleasures, whatever they may be. Do you understand this?"

Draco didn't move. Lucius watched his son's eyes slip in and out of focus, rolling in their sockets. The boy was clearly borderline panicking. He released his grip on his chin and Draco's body pitched forward into a heap on the floor.

"I'll give you ten minutes to digest this information," Lucius informed him, standing up straight and backing out towards the door. "Don't try and go anywhere; it's not worth your time. Just try to come to grips with what will be your future."

Smiling to himself, pleased that he had not decided to back out even when Draco began to fall to pieces, Lucius left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Going to get Draco accustomed to his new lifestyle under Daddy's rule in the next chapter. Should be some sex and blood. :**


	2. Pleasurable Torture

Draco couldn't breathe

Draco couldn't breathe.

His brain kept telling his lungs to just do _something_, but they were having limited success. There was no tickle of passing air through his nose. His chest felt like it was on fire.

This could not possibly be reality. How could his father suddenly turn into such a… such a… His oxygen-deprived mind couldn't think of words good enough to describe Lucius Malfoy's sudden change in self.

He took a small breath and his head reeled in delight.

Once again – how many unsuccessful attempts had he already made? – he lifted his weak hands and tore at the bindings that forced the thick ball between his jaws. They would not give at all. Saliva trickled from both corners of his mouth and ran down his chin, but he couldn't close his lips to stop the flow. Even swallowing was borderline impossible with this demonic device.

Speaking of which… Had his father actually _complimented_ Muggles? The thought alone made Draco nauseous. Nothing could be more un-Malfoy-like.

He lifted his head off the ground when he heard the door open. From lack of concentrating on it, his breathing had returned back to normal, but when his gaze locked on his father it sent his lungs off in a frenzied panic.

"Draco, relax," he heard Lucius try to comfort him. "You have a lot of learning to do. Breathing like that won't help you at all."

Learning? Draco wished so badly that he could ask one of the millions of questions that were buzzing around in his head.

"Get back on your bed," Lucius ordered on him, his voice crystal clear and stern. "Lie on your back with your arms spread above your head. Now."

Draco wasted no time in scrambling to his feet and crawling back on his bed. Maybe if he just listened to his dad and obeyed his orders, Lucius would take this gag off him and _then_ Draco would be able to beg for this to end and make some sort of grand escape. Genius.

He lay on top of his puffy silver comforter. The sleek material was cold on his bare back. They may have been father and son, but Draco still felt uncomfortable having Lucius see him in just his underwear. Especially ones that were as tight and revealing as the boxer-briefs he generally slept in.

Lifting his arms the way his father had specified so that his body was in a Y-shape, Draco waited nervously. Lucius took his sweet time in approaching him, wand in hand, a smirk on his face. Without warning, Draco felt great tension in his arms as they were stretched toward either bed post. A pair of Muggle handcuffs magically secured each wrist to the wrought-iron vertical rods, tightening with a quiet _click, click, click_ sound.

The gag vanished.

Before Draco even had a chance to register that he was bound to his own bed by his father, he realized he'd been given the freedom of speech again and needed to take advantage of it.

"Father! I—"

He stopped short. Lucius had silently slipped a hand into Draco's briefs and was gently stroking him, successfully taking the boy's breath away.

"Please…!"

The strokes sped up, and Draco found himself fully erect and almost panting. To think, he hadn't been able to breathe just a minute ago.

_Wait a fucking second_.

His own father was giving him a hand job! This sudden comprehension made him go soft practically instantly. Lucius snickered.

"What?" his father asked, his voice sickeningly innocent. "You don't like it?"

Draco didn't – _couldn't_ – answer. He was still breathing hard, his eyes wide and wild, muscles straining against his bonds as he tried to sort out the situation quickly in his head. His father was, there was no mistaking it… sexually abusing him. His _father_. Lucius Malfoy, the man he'd respected and idolized his entire life. And now Draco was chained to his own bed, unable to stop Lucius from doing anything he desired to his son's defenseless body.

"Dad, think about this," he said quickly, a very panicky edge in his tone. "This isn't right, you can't—"

"Admit it, Draco," Lucius interjected, his hand finding Draco's cock again and continuing to coax it back to hardness. He listened intently to his son's breathing as it picked up. "You know it feels good. You're enjoying yourself, you are, I can see it. And it _is _right if we both want it."

"Ergh!" Draco groaned, a mixture of pleasure and frustration. "This isn't fair! I-I can't think straight when you're doing this to me." He was only a teenage boy, after all.

"It's not supposed to be fair, baby," Lucius purred, tugging Draco's underwear down to his knees. He perched on the edge of the bed and made himself comfortable, as though he planned to be there for a while. Draco watched him warily through blurred vision, deeply disturbed.

Lucius leaned his head in and very carefully swirled his tongue over the head of Draco's engorged cock. He kept his own pleasure in check, right now completely focused on pushing his son's limits until he broke him down, but he couldn't deny that the Malfoy boy tasted better than he'd ever dreamed. Lucius crossed his own legs firmly.

Draco let out the softests of moans. It was easy to tell how hard he was trying to deny the pleasurable sensations he was experiencing. A single fingernail ran up and down his shaft a few times until a shining bead of precum formed at the slit of his cock.

"_Stop-p-p_…" he whined, his body twisting sideways to try and evade his father's teasing hand. Lucius merely flicked his wand and Draco's legs were stretched out and they mirrored the position of his arms, bound there by cuffs as well.

Lucius made a noise of approval. "You look amazing like that," he complimented quietly, running his cold hands up and down the insides of Draco's thighs. Draco had very limited mobility at this point, and could do nothing to stop the assault.

"Do you want to come?" Lucius asked his son, stroking his cock firmly a few more times.

Draco remained silent, his face twisted in distress. Never in his teenage years had he been aroused like this, never. Woman nor man, Pansy nor Blaise, had ever pleasured him this way. He felt as if he'd die of frustration if his father did not let him come soon.

"Do you want to come?" his father repeated, more firmly this time.

Draco paused before nodding his head vigorously, unable to hold back his desire anymore. He was so hard it ached, and his thoughts were clouded by hormones.

So Lucius finished his son off with finesse, alternating between mouth and hand with firm yet delicate motions. He was so skilled and so experienced, so beyond anything Draco had ever experienced, that it felt like he came in only seconds.

"Now," Lucius said as he cleaned off Draco's substantial amount of seed with a quick spell. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He was smirking, knowing he'd just given his son the best orgasm of his life.

He could hear it in Draco's breathing, see it in Draco's sweat, taste it in Draco's come…

"Let me go," his son whimpered softly, not to his surprise. "P-please, father, this isn't… isn't…"

"This isn't up to you," Lucius finished for him, kissing Draco on the forehead softly before exiting the room once again and leaving his son shackled to the bed.


End file.
